Twenty five foot women?
by Diztracshon
Summary: Susan remembers before she became a monster, before she saved the world, when she first met Emma. This is related to something I am trying to write with an original character (it hardly seems fair that Susan doesn't get lesbian secs just because she's fifty feet tall). Original character. Lesbian themes. Flashback.


Susan stood in the gazebo out the back of the church and stared up at the nearly clear sky. The perfect day for a wedding, he had said. Sometimes he was romantic, and she remembered why she had agreed to date him in the first place and sometimes…

"It's just well…" Derek was nervous, or as nervous as the man actually got. "There's been a slight change of plans. We're not going to Paris."

"What?" she tried not to demand. "Why not?"

They were going somewhere better, and sure being asked for an interview to be an anchor of any sort was good, good for Derek, she was proud of him. But it was so typical of him to put this sort of thing before their honeymoon.

But still she loved him, she didn't mind going to Fresno instead of Paris if it would make Derek happy, and maybe it would kick-start his career.

Sometimes he wasn't so romantic, sometimes he was self centred and annoying.

"Now get out of here," she insisted. "It's bad luck to see me in the dress before the wedding.

Of course he dismissed it, he didn't believe in that stuff, of course he didn't. At least he respected her wishes and left with a call of "Love ya." Almost like an afterthought.

"I love you too," she called after him, just to make sure he knew, except that he was already gone.

"Maybe I should come back later?" the voice didn't seem to care either way. It sounded like a young woman, Susan looked around to find the source but it took a minute for the owner to come into view.

"Are you here for the… my wedding?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no, no," the woman smiled as she shook her head. "I don't do weddings, never really seemed fair. I'm visiting the… priest here, is he a priest? Apparently he's some sort of relative and I have been deemed to need more god in my life." The woman laughed. "Nothing better to do I guess."

She walked up to the side of the gazebo and leaned against the railing, looking up at Susan. "But seriously, congrats on getting hitched," the woman smiled and Susan judged her age to be early to mid twenties. "Unless you're getting forced into it or something, you don't look pregnant," the woman tilted her head a bit. "You look amazing, in fact, I am totally… babbling, sorry."

"Thanks," Susan really meant it, though everyone said she looked amazing in the dress, everyone but her parents were probably saying it because they had to. "I don't mind the babbling, I would probably be babbling with the nerves if I had anyone to talk to."

"You can babble at me if you want," the woman told her with a smile. "I haven't talked to anyone in a week."

Susan raised an eyebrow, extremely tempted to take this stranger up on her offer, but she probably should have been getting inside. "I should probably get inside," she admitted with some hesitation. "Shouldn't be late to my own wedding."

"My impression was that the bride was supposed to be…" the woman cut herself off and looked up at the sky just as Susan heard something. She wasn't sure what it was but before she could move far enough to check the woman vaulted the railing of the gazebo which was almost as tall as she was, and grabbed Susan's hand. "Meteor," she informed the confused bride.

The woman pulled her out of the flimsy wooden structure and dragged her away from the church. Susan looked up into the sky and saw what the woman was talking about, it was indeed a meteor, fairly sizeable and coming their way.

There was something of a ditch behind the church, which was what had originally obscured Susan's view of the woman now leading her down the slope. But they didn't seem to be running fast enough, and definitely not far enough. They stopped at the bottom of the ditch and the woman turned around just in time of the meteor to hit them directly

Two things were immediately noticeable about this experience. First was that it didn't appear to have killed Susan and second was that up close the meteor seemed to be glowing green. But then the glow faded and Susan noticed that she still had a hold on the strange woman's hand and that the glow was fading and the woman seemed to also have survived.

Susan was halfway through extracting herself when the woman took her hand again and pulled her free. "Sorry," the woman said immediately, setting to work trying to clean Susan's dress.

"The dress will be fine," Susan reassured the younger woman, stopping her hands and starting back up the slope. "No need to be sorry."

"I'm sorry we got hit," the woman looked at her own feet. "If I hadn't dragged you away it would have missed."

"There is no way that this is your fault," Susan replied sternly. "Don't blame yourself." Though the woman did have a point, the gazebo was completely unharmed.

"It's one of my most practiced abilities," the woman rubbed the back of her head and came back with dirt in her hand. "I need a shower."

"Susan," her mother sounded panicked. "Where have you been? And who's this?"

"This is…" but she didn't actually know.

"I'm Emma," the woman said. "I just turned up."

"Susan," the bride realised that they were already holding hands. "I guess I'd better get back."

"I expect so," the woman released her hand and gave her a salute. "Nice meeting you Susan, enjoy your forced marriage."

Susan got as far as "It's not…" before she realised it was a joke. "Nice meeting you too."

It seemed weird to be dreaming about that day, months later, after all that happened. Susan woke slowly from the memory of the first time she met Emma, warm in the real bed she had been given after the whole robot incident, with her arm over Emma's waist.

Emma had been taller before, but they had ended up the exact same height, twenty four feet and ten and a half inches. Of course that had been all the time they knew each other before they became monsters.

Susan had that dream occasionally, remembering the first time she met Emma, and it always finished there because it was at that point she had stopped enjoying her wedding day. They had grown to unreasonable size and destroyed the church and then been drugged and captured by the government and if Emma hadn't been there Susan was sure that she would have had a breakdown.

"What'cha thinking about?" Emma mumbled, turning to face her.

"You," Susan admitted with a smile.

Emma did that adorable grin that she had and snuggled closer against Susan, going back to sleep quickly. But now that Susan had started, she couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about what had happened and Emma.

She couldn't help the smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't actually go for original characters usually, I just figure you might as well write something original. Regardless of this I have some of a plan for a Monsters vs Aliens story with an original character, mostly because of a bet I made, but still I like it.


End file.
